


Camera Shy

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, First Time, Kissing, Lewd Photos, M/M, Photography, Shirtless, Stripping Clothes, handjobs, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Out of nowhere, a shirtless Changkyun seems to be the new subject of Kihyun’s photography, but he wants to give him a little bit more to work with.





	Camera Shy

Changkyun’s favourite time of the day was they finally returned to the dorms and he could take his clothes off. With such busy schedules, constant cameras and stylists fixing them up all day long, he felt better removing what everyone fussed over. He was teased for how often and how quickly he took his clothes off in the dorm, but it was the only thing that made him feel comfortable after long days of harnesses and body chains. He often took his shirt off before he even removed his makeup, sitting himself on his bed in nothing but his boxers.

That’s where he’d ended up this time, pulling his hoodie and shirt off and sitting against his pillows. He had one earbud in, playing videos on his phone. He kept pants on, changing into track pants and warmer socks, not wanting to freeze. He wiggled his feet, concentrated on the video. There was a sudden knock on the door, making him jump. The knock was unmistakable, and he knew it was Kihyun the moment he called out for him to come in.

Kihyun was rubbing his eye, looking around the cluttered room before finally turning to Changkyun. “Did you want to watch a movie with us, or do you want to keep secluding yourself?” he quipped, making Changkyun shake his head, chuckling and pulling his headphone out.

“Depends on who’s choosing it,” he answered, voice a little strained from their long day. He shifted higher on the pillows, blinking hard as the light from his lamp threatened to blind him in one eye. He heard Kihyun inhale sharply, otherwise composed as he answered.

“It’s Jooheon’s turn.” Changkyun nodded, meaning he’d have to sit through either another Marvel movie or something weepy. He hummed in thought, closing the video on his phone before locking it.

“Sure, I’ll be right down.” He started to sit up, but Kihyun made a sound stopping him, abrupt and caught in the back of his throat. When he looked back up at him, lips parting in confusion, he held out his hands.

“Wait, stay there,” he said in a rush before stepping out of the door frame. Changkyun kept still, listening to Kihyun’s sock feet against the hardwood floors. He blinked a few more times before he came back in, holding his camera. “The lighting looked nice. Turn your head that way.” Changkyun smirked, obeying as Kihyun lifted the camera up over his face. He heard it click a few times, seeing Kihyun angle it from landscape to portrait to get better angles. He suddenly turned his head back, swallowing nervously when he realized he was still shirtless.

“They look nice, see you downstairs.” Kihyun gave him a tight smile before leaving, not showing him the pictures. Changkyun stared out into the now empty hallway, taken aback by Kihyun’s odd behaviour. He was used to seeing him everywhere with his camera, fussing over the lighting and angle as he took impromptu pictures. But he had never been so sudden, especially in the dorms where they mostly kept to themselves. Changkyun blinked his thoughts away, finally getting out of bed and picking up a gently used t-shirt from the floor before heading down to watch the movie.

-

A few days later, Changkyun pulled his jacket and shirt off as soon as he walked into the dorms, tossing it onto the nearby couch. He couldn’t wait until he got back to his room, tired from the travel and interviews he’d suffered through. He felt Minhyuk’s large hand slap against his shoulder blades, walking past him with a grin and some comment about how muscular he was. He did a fake laugh before he sprawled out on the couch, curling his legs up and resting his head on the arm of the couch.

He was on and off on his phone, feeling his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. He still felt makeup caked on his face, but he didn’t care. He put his phone in his pocket and flipped onto his back. The annoying light was beaming right in his face, so he covered his eyes with his arms before closing them. He distantly heard voices and footsteps as members walked by, falling into a quick and fleeting sleep.

A loud and annoyed yell from Jooheon made Changkyun flinch awake. He felt stiff from his position on the couch, and he carelessly rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He cracked his neck with a pained grunt before opening his eyes. He didn’t know how much time had gone by, but the room was dimmer from lack of sunlight. He flinched again when he saw Kihyun sitting near him. He was on his phone, lifted higher than it needed to be. He was not so subtly trying to hide his embarrassed face. From the angle, Changkyun noticed the light blush on Kihyun’s cheeks, reaching his ears. His lips were tight and small, and he slouched further in his seat when he glanced over at Changkyun again.

Changkyun blinked more sleep from his eyes, deciding to test the waters to see why he was so embarrassed. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he grumbled, voice still thick with sleep. Kihyun’s eyes widened, too speechless to make a retort or laugh. Changkyun sat up, purposefully stretching and showing more of his naked chest. He caught Kihyun staring, mouth gaped open, phone lingering in his hand. Changkyun wondered if he had taken pictures of him while he napped.The thought made him both equally embarrassed and intrigued. He stretched his neck, showing off his throat, and he swore he heard Kihyun's breath catch. Changkyun felt himself enjoying how badly he was affecting Kihyun. He finished his show abruptly, grabbing his shirt and straightening his posture, letting Kihyun see everything before he left the room. He couldn't help but grin to himself seeing Kihyun watch him leave from the corner of his eye. As he walked out, he thought about what he could possibly do with this information.

-

Changkyun knocked on Kihyun’s door, knowing he was in there by himself. He let himself in after hearing Kihyun’s affirming grunt. He didn’t seem to be doing anything important, but was annoyed regardless.

“What do you want?” he grumbled, not bothering to look up and see who it was. That made Changkyun smirk, feeling his loose sweater slip off his shoulder.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied, making Kihyun look up with parted lips. He likely didn’t think it was him who came in.

“What do you…” Kihyun trailed off, blinking in confusion when Changkyun held his gaze.

He took another step towards his bed. “What were you planning on doing with those pictures of me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kihyun huffed, about to defend himself, but shut his mouth after an awkward pause.

“I…” he stammered, swallowing when Changkyun took another step closer. He gripped the sheets of his made bed, wrinkling them in his grasp to brace himself.

“Do you want proper ones?” Changkyun asked in a low voice. He pulled at his sweater to show he was wearing nothing underneath. Kihyun’s cheeks turned pink, breath hitching. He coughed like the air had suddenly turned dry, eyes lowering down his body. He swallowed down his coughing before he nodded in defeat. Changkyun hid his triumphant grin as Kihyun reached down to the floor beside his bed. He grabbed his camera from his camera case, turning it on and resting the strap around his neck before hesitating. Changkyun wondered if he would chicken out, but he spoke up again.

“You, get on the bed.” Kihyun tried to sound confident, but his voice trembled in embarrassment. Changkyun nodded without a reply, waiting for him to get up. He settled on the bed slowly, waiting for Kihyun to speak up about lighting or position. He didn’t, so he leaned against his pillows. The bed smelled like Kihyun when he took a steadying breath. He took his first couple of photos like this, leaning down to get the shot from a different angle. Changkyun had been living with a camera in his face for years, but he’d never felt like this. His heart raced, licking his suddenly dry lips. His gaze followed the eye of the camera, knowing the audience would only be one.

“Pull your shirt up a little..” Kihyun said breathily, walking up to the foot of the bed until it hit his knees. Changkyun nodded, stretching his legs out and grabbing the hem of his sweater. He lifted it up a few inches, showing a hint of his hip and stomach. When he looked back up into the camera, he noticed Kihyun’s knuckles had turned white from his tight grip. He parted his lips slightly, lifting his eyebrow as the camera captured his expression with a few quick clicks.

Kihyun lowered his camera from his face abruptly, biting his lip hard. He suddenly got onto the bed, propping himself up on his knees. He motioned with his hand for him to lift the sweater up higher. Changkyun settled lower on the pillows until he was laying down, spreading his legs and lifting his shirt higher, showing off more of his stomach. Kihyun lifted the camera up higher, at a more voyeuristic angle, and Changkyun shivered, feeling more exposed.

“Turn your head and close your eyes,” Kihyun ordered softly, and Changkyun nodded, turning his head to give a good angle of his neck and closing his eyes. It was a pose he did frequently on camera, especially when Kihyun took them against more creative landscapes. He heard the camera click a few times, Kihyun shifting on the bed, waiting before he opened his eyes again. He gasped, Kihyun suddenly closer than before. He was inches away from sitting between his legs, abusing his lip with a hard bite to keep his composure. He was failing, looking one move away from losing himself. Changkyun wanted to see his face when he finally broke.

He sat up slightly, completely removing the loose fitting sweater in one smooth move before settling back down on the bed. Kihyun sat over him, frozen in place, pupils blown out with interest. Changkyun spread his legs further apart, enough to accommodate someone between them, looking away and biting his finger. There was a pause where Kihyun took in his compromising position before he took the pictures, lowering the camera back down to cover his face.

Wanting more of a reaction from him, Changkyun licked his lips and sighed audibly, bordering on a groan. He parted his lips and shut his eyes, shivering as he imagined being touched. Kihyun whimpered above him, heard over the clicks of the camera. It felt good knowing how much he was affecting Kihyun from poses alone. Changkyun finally looked back directly into the lens, giving the camera a hungry look. Kihyun cursed, letting the camera strap catch the camera as he let go of it. He gripped Changkyun’s thighs to pull himself closer. He still sat up higher than Changkyun, taking him in with desperate eyes. Tension burned between them, and Changkyun drank it in like he was starving.

Kihyun panted above him, lowering his hand from his thigh to his stomach, warm against his bare skin. He leaned in closer, and Changkyun looked at him expectantly. Instead of closing the distance between them, he lifted the camera again, taking a few pictures of Changkyun’s stomach where his hand rested, claiming him. Changkyun made a disappointed noise, brought on by Kihyun pulling away suddenly, removing the camera strap from around his neck. He flicked something on the camera, likely turning it off before carefully setting it on his bedside drawers. Kihyun looked back down at him, shaking in his unstable position over him. Changkyun pulled him back down, the hand on his stomach pressed against him to keep Kihyun from squishing him.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun whispered, high with need. The arm propping him up wobbled, making Changkyun sit up so they were both comfortable. He pulled Kihyun closer by the back of his neck, finally pressing their lips together. It was messy, desperate, Changkyun pulling him in awkwardly with his grip. Kihyun tilted his head for a better angle, brushing their noses together. His lips were cool from panting, moving against his smoothly. Changkyun’s socked feet slipped against the sheets, wanting more than simply kissing.

“You look so…” Kihyun mumbled against his lips, trailing off when he began to curiously touch the naked chest underneath him. Changkyun moaned against his mouth, the touch more ticklish than he’d expected. Kihyun’s hands were deliberate, brushing down the soft skin of his stomach to draw out such a reaction. Changkyun squirmed against him, lips parting in a silent moan, allowing Kihyun to softly slip his tongue in. Changkyun hummed into the kiss, arching into his touch to make him bolder. He caught on, hands sliding down his chest and over his nipples but not focusing his attention on them.

Changkyun cursed, pulling away from the kiss and brushing his lips against Kihyun’s jaw to catch his breath. Kihyun let out a soft noise, hands stilling when Changkyun kissed down to his neck. His hands lowered down to Kihyun’s hips, tugging the tucked in fabric of his shirt from his jeans. He left wet kisses against his skin, waiting for him to get impatient and urge him on. He grinned when Kihyun huffed a few seconds later, arching his neck closer to Changkyun’s mouth. He kissed harder, sucking and licking in between, making Kihyun tense and moan deeply.

He freed the t-shirt from its tuck, pushing underneath it to smooth over Kihyun’s soft stomach. They were both uncoordinated, pressed against each other and panting like inexperienced teenagers. Neither of their touches went further than thigh, but Changkyun still felt how hard Kihyun was against him. He wished he would be fine with just necking, leaving room for more to look forward to later, but he was too far gone. He took the initiative, unbuttoning Kihyun’s jeans and pulling them down as far as he could in their position. He let out a sigh of relief in response, pulling back to finish taking them off. He pulled back and gave Changkyun a look that convinced him to do the same. His hands were shaking as he removed his own pants, watching Kihyun above him pull off his shirt. He didn’t get much time to admire his body before he leaned back down to kiss him again.

Kihyun’s hand rubbed over Changkyun’s hips soothingly, still shy and soft. Changkyun groaned, rolling them up against his touch to encourage him. When he didn’t get the hint, Changkyun let out a small whine, pressing back up against him. “Please…” he said softly, exhaling shakily to add emphasis. Kihyun cursed and lowered his hand between Changkyun’s legs, the heel of his hand rubbing against his erection. Even after building up the moment of contact in his head, Changkyun couldn’t help but gasp in shock. Kihyun gave him a coy smile, tugging at his boxers to give him enough room to touch properly. He lowered the boxers down enough to gain access, too shy to fully undress him.

Instead of touching him, Kihyun pulled back, reaching over to his bedside dresser. Changkyun parted his lips, blinking past his lust and understanding what he was doing. His eyes lingered on Kihyun’s body as he moved back into place in front of him. He leaned in, kissing him softly before wrapping his hand around his erection. Changkyun made an embarrassing noise into his lips, kissing him deeply as he focused more on his hand. Kihyun stroked his cock with his now lube covered hand, slow and steady at first to build a rhythm. Changkyun grabbed at his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he let out another moan. It had been so long since he’d been touched by hands other than his own.

Kihyun hovered on his knees over him, his other hand lowering between his own legs, teasing himself. He kept his hand on Changkyun controlled, teasing the head with his thumb. Changkyun wanted to reciprocate properly, finding it unfair that Kihyun was taking care of himself, but his hands didn’t leave Kihyuns shoulders.

“Kihyun, I’m- it’s too much-” he panted, and Kihyun pulled back and shushed him gently.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing his jaw. Changkyun shivered, bucking his hips against his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Kihyun stroke more firmly and speed up. He wasn’t drawing out the touches any longer, meeting Changkyun’s gaze with the same amount of desperation as he felt. His hands weren’t co-ordinated, more focused on the hand on Changkyun’s cock, faster than the other on his own. 

Changkyun felt his restraint slipping, too flustered to keep up any stamina. “Please...I’m close, Kihyun, please…” he panted, trailing off the closer he tipped to the edge. Kihyun hummed and nodded, biting his lip to keep a noise in. Changkyun thrust up into Kihyun’s hand, groaning. He pressed his head against Kihyun’s neck, afraid of any pathetic noises that might escape him.

He felt himself tense up, moaning loudly against Kihyun in warning. He came with a gasp, Kihyun still keeping his hand rhythmic on his cock until he started to tremble. As he caught his breath, Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly, slowly pulling his hand away. Changkyun shot forward suddenly, surprising Kihyun.

“What are you- ah!” Changkyun pulled Kihyun against him, tugging his underwear away so he could get access to his cock before Kihyun could get too embarrassed. When he started pumping his hand, Kihyun cried out, his cock throbbing from his touch. He barely held himself up, most of his weight pressed against Changkyun with one hand braced against the pillow. Changkyun sped up his hand, moaning when Kihyun spread his legs further and thrust up into his movements.

“Oh God, Changkyun!” Kihyun shivered, grabbing Changkyun’s wrist and encouraging his hand to go faster.

“That’s it, baby…” he mumbled, barely heard over Kihyun’s breathy moans. He kept his hand steady, biting his lip as he watched Kihyun move. “Does it feel good?”

Kihyun cursed, face twisted in pleasure and gripping Changkyun’s chest as warning. He wasn’t as loud as Changkyun expected, breathing heavily and groaning through gritted teeth. His grip on Changkyun’s wrist tightened, almost hurting. “Changkyun, I’m gonna-”

“Do it, come for me,” Changkyun said in a low voice. Kihyun cried out, ducking his head and shaking as he came. His balance faltered, Changkyun pulling his hand out of his underwear to hold him steady. He pressed a quick kiss to Kihyun’s hair as he caught his breath. He stayed pressed against him for a few beats, warm against his bare chest. Changkyun furrowed his brow when he felt Kihyun starting to shake.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pressing a hand to his back. He realized he was shaking from laughter, getting louder as he lifted himself up to look at Changkyun.

“Did you call me ‘baby’?” he asked, showing all his teeth in a grin before cackling. Changkyun ducked his head in embarrassment, smacking Kihyun hard on the shoulder when his laughter wouldn’t let up.

“Shut up! You liked it!” he protested, unable to help his own grin. Kihyun wouldn’t let up, howling with laughter as he slid off the bed onto his feet. He let out a dramatic sigh as he finished laughing.

“I did!” he replied, snickering again in embarrassment. Changkyun felt his face heat up, and he crossed his arms to cover himself. Kihyun stopped laughing after a few careful breaths, looking at Changkyun fondly. He leaned back in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him drop his hands from himself, lifting his face so his neck kiss fell on his lips. Kihyun pulled back with a grin, reaching down and grabbing his pants to pull them on. Changkyun moved to do the same.

“Wait!” Kihyun stopped him, making him look up in confusion. He wiped his hands unceremoniously on his pants, wrinkling his nose as he did so. He grabbed his camera off the bedside table, taking a picture of him. Changkyun yelled in protest, skin still flushed and hair messy from his post-orgasmic haze. Kihyun laughed, walking out of the room casually, knowing Changkyun couldn’t run out after him in just his boxers. Before Changkyun could get off the bed, he heard him lock himself in the bathroom. Changkyun huffed, grabbing his clothes and slowly pulling them back on.

He’d get those pictures back, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! This idea came to me due to Changkyun's tendency to be naked all the time. This was written before the Weekly Idol comments, however. Someone needs to stop Changkyun, he's too chaotic...
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
